Kat's Powers
Steel Claws Kat has claws that can break just about any material. This is Kat most Common Attack Towards Coop. Heat Ray the power to Make A ray of heat from it Claws , this was shown in a Kid vs Kat short called Movie Mayhem. with this power he can heat/melt anything. Heat Emanation the power to produce heat from his claws. He uses this to melt the ice in "Play N'Ice".He also usesit to heat up the symbles that Coop is holding in "Stall that Jazz" Heat Vision same as heat emanation but from its eyes, from the episode Play N’ice; Kat uses Heat Vision to also show off how angry he is and how much rage he is feeling like in the above pic. Intelligence Kat possesses Superior Intellect as shown in Dial B For Babysitter where he plots a plan against Old Lady Munson but it was later revealed in the episode he was only trying to contact other Kats in space. He also has TWO extremely advanced brains as shown in Nip/Duck. Acid spit Can Spit Acid, in the form of a Hairball, to burn though anything as seen in Class Act as he uses it to gain access to the vet at night. In addition, Kat also uses his acid spit to attack Coop and in his experiments in " Planter's Warp". Kat use acid spit in "One big happy family" to gain access to the room the Burtonburgers are trapped in to tourcher Coop while he is told to stay on the stool. In "Nip/Duck" Kat is shown to have a machine inside his throat, so his acid saliva probably comes from that device. Claw Blades His claws can also change into blades as seen in episode Pet Peeved. Steel Fangs Kat possesses fangs that can break through most Earth metals; one example is when he bent the Hockey Net Coop was guarding during "Play N'Ice." Another time is when he goes crazy in the episode "Trespassers Will Be Persecuted" because he has been eating Catnip; if you notice in the episode, he actually BITES OFF a piece of Old Lady Munson's gnome! Pulse Manipulation the power to make a pulse, even though he hasn't got one; it is unknown how he is able to do this, but it's probably thanks to one of the machines he has inside his body. Exentable Tail the power to extend his tail to any length. Kat also uses his tail sometimes as a lasso. (One obvious hint of this power is that Kat's tail is mostly curled up during the show; this proves it has the ability to extend outward) Mold the power to change into any shape or form. X-Ray Vision In "Christmas Special 2/2" Kat uses X-Ray vision to see which present holds the Captain Blasteroid Rocket Ship. It is unknown whether he can use X-Ray Vision in both eyes or just the left one as we only see him use his left eye in the episode. This proves that he is indeed part cyborg and hopefully we'll get to see more clues about what Kat really is in Season 2. Super Strength as seen in Nip/Duck Kat hold dennis ransom by holding his dads peino above dennis for his X-Rays. Kats strength is massive compared to his apperance he has the strength of a rino or even stronger. Defy Gravity Kat has the ability to defy gravity and walk on the ceiling; this is seen in a couple of episodes, usually while Coop and Kat are alone (otherwise people would get suspicious that a cat is walking on the ceiling). It is unknown why Kat can walk on the ceiling; it is probably due to his razor sharp calws or it could be he just has the ability to do this. Kat's Blood Kat's Blood has the ability to mutate certain creatures that come in contact with it, as seen in Buzz Off. It is unknown why Kat's Blood can mutate creatures but is probably due to the fact that Kat is part cyborg so his Blood probably has a mutating agent inside it (like Toxic Waste). Hopefully we will find out all the answers and more in the upcoming Season 2 of Kid vs Kat Invulnerability In Trick or Threat you can see Kat run right into a fence and break it without suffering any damage to himself. Category:Kat